The present invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to reuse of computing resources for cloud managed services.
Content management system usage may result in abandoned virtual machines (VMs), data, applications and other forms of “garbage.” However, some of this garbage may actually be valuable. For example, some VMs are provisioned using well-known or standard configurations. Computing resources in such VMs may be reused in projects with similar configurations at lower costs than having to recreate the computing resources from scratch.